Not A Little Girl Anymore
by Harryhood 16
Summary: A little bit of Bolinora and Jinoochy angst for tortured souls... Jinora's fed up with Bolin calling her a little girl, and tries to prove she's not so little anymore. Of course, it doesn't exactly go as planned. Rated T for references to sex.


**Hello, people! (If anyone is actually reading this...)**

**I was feeling depressed and listening to sad music, so I came up with the first three sentences, and decided to run with it.**

**I kinda like the idea (shoot me) of a broken Jinoochy and Bolinora. Like a love triangle, but more sad than it should be.**

**I'm thinking this is somewhere in the future of my other fic. Jinora is dating Skoochy but realizes that she only loves the Bolin that she sees in him, and she breaks up with him because she doesn't think she's being fair.**

**In my other fic I think it might end up Bolinora, so this might even end up being an AU of my own creation (lol, wut), where they don't get together.**

**That is all.**

Disclaimer: **You flatter me, really.**

* * *

It was all his fault. It was. Really. If he hadn't brought that stupid girl home, she would've told him everything. But as she stood in his room waiting for him, heard the door, heard some girl giggling as he mumbled something to her, she realized that he would never be hers.

She was eighteen and he was twenty four and she was a child to him. She was a child and he was a man.

But she _wasn't_ a child. She was _eighteen now, dammit_, and she wasn't going to stand for this stupidity. She should know – he _would_ know someday. Just not tonight. No, tonight she was going to show him that she was not an innocent little girl anymore.

She walked out into the main room of the apartment and paused in the doorway, looking on with disgust.

Bolin was kissing her – whoever she was, some stupid floozy – and had her pressed up against the wall. He had his shirt off and was obviously working on hers – that bitch – diligently.

She cleared her throat.

"Bolin," she said, relishing how fast they jumped apart. "I brought the clothes you left last night. They're on your dresser."

He stared at her, dumbstruck. "J-Jinora? How did you – ?"

She inspected her fingernails, leaning against the doorframe casually. "I have my ways." She smirked at him, ignoring that stupid whore who was looking more pissed off every second. "Also, I wanted to tell you that you should come over more often."

She walked to the door and opened it, looking back at him over her shoulder with what she hoped was a sly grin. "Korra and I had _tons_ of fun."

With that, she winked and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Walking down the hall, she allowed herself the luxury of laughing at her cleverness.

She heard the door slam behind her and someone stomping towards her. She turned, expecting an angry Bolin, but it was just his floozy for tonight. The girl looked angrier than a saber tooth moose lion, and Jinora did not hesitate to tell her so.

"You look like a saber tooth moose lion." Oops. She forgot the 'angrier than' part. Oh well. The girl wasn't that pretty anyway.

The girl looked disgusted and made to slap her, but Jinora didn't have those tattoos for no reason. She blocked the girl's arm and used the idiot's own momentum to send her vaulting over the younger girl's head and crashing to the ground.

Jinora sent a blast of wind at the girl, and she went flying into the wall at the end of the corridor.

"Stay away from Bolin," Jinora hissed. "And tell your other floozy friends the same."

Said floozy got up from the ground, tears falling from her eyes, and fled down the stairwell.

The airbending master smirked and cast about for glider, cursing – really, Korra was getting to be a bad influence – when she realized she'd left it in Bolin's room.

Sighing, she turned and made her way to the door, not bothering to knock.

She found Bolin laying on the couch, covering his face with his arm.

He heard the door close and bolted upright, letting out a strangled cry of, "Ta Min?" before he realized that it was only Jinora. He narrowed his eyes at her. Shooting up from the couch, he stood so close to her that she could _smell_ that stupid girl – _Ta Min_, she thought with a sneer – on him.

"What the _fuck_, Jinora?" He growled, and even though he was angry, she still found him the sexiest thing in the world.

She shrugged, pretending she could breathe, even though his bare chest was barely an inch away from her clothed one.

"You shouldn't bring so many girls home." She said. "You could get a disease. They all appear to be whores."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Jinora, I am a young male and therefore my hormones are raging. This sort of thing happens as you grow older, and I am sure that as you start to grow up, you'll under – "

She didn't let him finish, and pushed him away with a gust of air, landing him on the couch once more.

"What!?" She screamed. "How dare you, Bolin – how _dare_ you! I am a fully realized airbending master! I am eighteen years old and of marrying age! How dare you insinuate that I am not grown up! I fully understand what raging hormones are like, thank you very much! I am not as innocent a little airbender as I was when you met me _eight years ago_. I'm a _woman_ now, Bolin! Why can't you see me?"

Bolin looked alarmed. "Jin. Calm down, I just – wait. Not as innocent as...?" He gasped. "Spirits, Jinora! You and Skoochy – ?"

"Once," She muttered. He looked shocked.

"Jinora, I thought you were supposed to wait until – " He started.

"Well, I didn't." She snapped.

They stood for a moment, regarding each other.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Bolin." Jinora said bitterly.

Bolin sighed. "I know. I guess I keep treating you like you're still young because I feel like you're my little sister – " Her throat contracted and her eyes stung. "And I don't want you to get hurt."

She turned away, a single tear making its way down her cheek.

"Too late. You've already hurt me," She choked out, and ran for her glider.

She heard him following her, but did not acknowledge him.

"Jinora – wait! What do you mean?" He called out, but she climbed out the window without a word and launched herself into the sky.

* * *

Her tears ran down her face as she flew, soaking the neckline of her robes. She hardly thought of where to go; did not register where she was until she was standing in front of his window. She jumped up and sat on the sill, waiting.

After nearly twenty minutes, the door slid open and Skoochy backed into the room, calling out to Lin,

"Yeah, yeah. See you in the morning mom."

He turned to the side and walked to his desk, picking up a letter, reading it, and tossing it aside with a sigh before he slipped off his shirt.

Jinora hadn't expected to react so strongly to seeing him like this again, but she wanted him. Oh, she wanted him.

But did he still want her? That was the problem.

Skoochy apparently had not mastered his mother and grandmother's seeing-with-feet technique, because he was still oblivious to her presence at his window. To remedy this, she cleared her throat, but regretted it immediately, as it caused him to spin in her direction and launch several small rocks at her. She deflected them all with an easy sweep of air, jumping lightly into the room.

Skoochy visibly relaxed at seeing her, but his expression was a mixture of confusion, surprise, and... something else that she couldn't quite place. Was it... longing?

Hopefully.

"Jinora? Why're you...?" He started.

"Here? Because I'm sexually frustrated and read too many romance novels."

"Romance...?"

"Like the ones where, in the end, but man always realizes that he really does love the woman who's been pining after him for years, and they get together and have a passionate night they'll never forget, and crap like that. But my life is far from that." She said sadly.

"...You still love him?" Skoochy took after his adoptive mother and was not one to beat around the bush.

She smiled softly. "With all my heart." She looked at her feet.

Skoochy crossed his arms and slumped against his desk. "As I love you, Jinora."

Her head snapped up. "After all this time?"

Now it was his turn to smile. "Always."

She moved closer to him, and put her hands on his chest. His breathing hitched noticeably.

"Where is Lin?" She asked.

"She went out." He was almost gasping for breath.

"Skoochy," She breathed, and his body stiffened under her hands. She nuzzled his neck, planting small whispering kisses on his jawline.

"Y-yes?"

"I don't love you, but I need you tonight." She slid her arms around his neck, nipping at his earlobe.

"O-okay. Yes." Skoochy wasted no time getting over his shock. He grabbed under her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He plunged his hand into her hair and tugged her lips to his, kissing her the way she loved – his hands roamed across her body as his tongue roamed her mouth and he kissed her breathless.

She tried not to feel bad when Bolin's face stayed in her mind, of when she screamed his name instead of Skoochy's. She pretended not to notice that they were both crying, for nearly the same reasons, and pretended not to hear him whispering her name as he slept next to her that night.

But she did, all the same.

And she felt broken inside.

* * *

**That made me feel sad inside.**

**Well, I think it's kind of tacky to beg for reviews...but I would like to know people's thoughts on how I portrayed Jinora. I think with the whole, 'running to Skoochy and having sex thing' miiiiight be slightly OOC, but hey, we girls get crazy when we're upset. At least I do.**

**Oh well.**

**Also, the whole, "All this time?" "Always." thing came from Harry Potter! Not trying to steal J.K.R.'s work, I just didn't realize it until after I'd written this, and it fit too well to take out.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
